The Tease
by J S Arnold
Summary: Damon finds Elena teasing... it's hotter than he can imagine... it's all about the tease...
1. Chapter 1

AR Oneshot

I do not own Damon or Elena, yet.

The Tease

Damon watched her from the window as she undressed, resting lightly on a branch just a inch from the window. His midnight black feathers melted into the pitch black sky, a perfect disguise, but his beady eyes glimmer in the soft glow of her room.

He saw that she watched herself in the mirror, her fingers trembling as they stroked her bare nipples. He wondered if she thought of him, and if he was the intended audience. He thought that she must sense his presence outside the window, must feel his eyes on her bare back, and the show was made for him. Her performance was flawless of course, and he ached to resemble a human man again so that he could free this release that burned inside of him.

He almost made a sound when she knelt on the floor in front of the mirror and pressed her breasts against the cold glass. After a few moments she pulled her self back, her nipples hard as she twisted them firmly in her fingers, opening her mouth wide and gasping. He could hear her moaning softly as the muscles within her tightened and her blood pooled in her cheeks. He wondered then if she _had _known he was watching; he had never before witnessed a woman touch herself for her own pleasure and no one else's – young woman of his day were taught that they must look to a man to please them, and it was erotic to see her defy this right in front of him.

He watched her tease herself – and he could smell the damp heat even through the thick pane of glass. He knew that her fingers had found the sensual spot but that she was growing tired and uncomfortable. She laid on her back and stared up into the ceiling, her heart no longer thumping deliciously in her chest, and he thought that a frown touched her lips. She was sad to have to stop, and for that Damon felt sad too. He wanted to help her find her release, but not to make her think he had been watching – apparently they never appreciated that.

A/N: Now that's out of my system... :-) Now I can think. Was it satisfying?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tease**

**2**

Something in the reflection caught her eye and she turned on the spot to face to window. She had never felt as vulnerable as she did just then, when she noticed the way the curtains were parted just enough that someone from outside could see in, and she felt her face whiten. The glow from the single candle she had lit glowed only softly, but it would be bright in contrast with the sky if someone were to look in. The pleasure she had felt only moments before evaporated and she was left, standing beside the mirror, with nothing covering her body but her hands, while feeling as though she were being watched. From outside there was a squawk that sounded a lot like a chuckle from something else.

Reaching down and snatching a silken dressing-gown, Elena wrapped it tightly around her trembling body and tried to feel less like a performer on the stage at a strip club. She hoped like hell that it hadn't been _Tyler_ watching her just now, because if Caroline ever found out that what she had done, she would never hear the end of it at school. She had just been curious, that was all, just curious to see what all the fuss was about. Caroline had been gushing about it all afternoon today, saying that she could not believe how good it made her feel, but now Elena only felt dirty.

"_Eleeennnaaa_, _darling_," a voice whispered in her mind, "_You put on a good show... better than I ever could have imagined... but it would be even better if you continued playing..."_ As if by design, a thick cloud passed over the moon, blocking the midnight-sun from illuminating the world around her, sending the room into complete darkness. She made herself turn in a circle, but there was nothing to be seen but blackness. It was times like these that she was hyper-aware of how much of a disadvantage she was as a human in world full of monsters. She was as helpless as a lamb with no light to see by.

The latch of the window with the parted curtains began to tremble ominously, she could hear the rattle although the she could not see anything, and she ran towards it in an attempt at securing it tighter. Something out there had been watching her just then, she knew that for certain, and she would not give it a chance to get in through an unsecured window.

"I don't know what you hope to achieve by locking the windows, Elena," Damon told her casually, but in a whisper just past her shoulder. He felt her body through the silk that was all she wore and felt her melt into him, "You're a tease, Elena," he swayed closer, his hips moving in a snake-like sway, "And I am thoroughly teased..." He gestured down towards the gigantic bulge in his pants and crooked an eyebrow suggestively. He knew that she found him at least _sexually_ attractive, that went without saying, and it was only her damn conscience that was keeping her from jumping into his bed.

"Damon—stop it!" She protested, but he knew it was only half-hearted at best. She wanted him, and he _knew _it. But she loved Stefan. She loved _Stefan_, and she swore that she would not betray his trust.

He looked exasperated as he stared up at the ceiling, as if asking the gods for answers. "This could be so good if you just... forgot about Stefan for one moment." They could enjoy each other's flesh without either of them having to make any promises of undying love. _She_ did not have to know that he loved her more than anything else in the world, and she didn't have to love him back. Just for tonight they could be lovers, wrapped up in sex and sheets.

"I don't know if I can... forget Stefan..." Elena told him, not refusing but... he didn't know what it was, but it did not sound like a refusal to him. She wrapped the thin layer of silk around her tighter, as if she had any modesty left in her at all.

"Just for tonight." he promised in a breathy whisper against her lips. "Tomorrow you can go back to hating me, if you like," he ended the sentence with a devilish smile that revealed all his perfectly white teeth. He meant what he said; he didn't care about tomorrow, as long as they could occasionally have rendezvous' like the one they were going to have tonight he would survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tease**

3

Elena put the phone back in the cradle and breathed out. She hoped that Stefan did not think that there was anything strange about the tone of her voice or the speed in which she relaid the message on his answering phone, but she was thankful that she hadn't had to speak to him in person. She didn't know what she would have said to him, but it would probably be something that would give the lie away. Stefan was good at detecting lies even if, for a vampire, he was relatively weak—almost human. Now all she had to do was force him from her mind and focus on trying to find forgiveness for a crime she had never meant to commit.

"Good-girl," Damon growled, needing a release more and more with each moment that she stared with frightened eyes in his own, "Now strip for me, nice and slow..." He was enjoying having command over her more than he ever thought he would. He had never been one for the whole slave-and-master thing before, but that was only because he had never tried it. Now, with Elena slavishly taking her clothes off for him, he knew he had been missing out on quite a bit. He loved the how powerful this made him feel; he was her master, she his slave, and he had the opportunity to make this go whichever way he wanted. She was topless now, her breasts perfect and round even without a bra to keep them that way, and she paused. She gave him a beseeching look as she fingered the belt without even making an attempt at removing it, but Damon did not pause for a second before slapping her hard on the cheek. "Did I tell you to stop?" He asked in a voice that was the calm before the storm. "Continue." he demanded, sitting back.

She had known, even as she was doing it, that teasing herself had been a mistake, Even if Damon hadn't caught her at it, the smell of her would have been enough. She could not hide anything from him these days, not like in the beginning, and she should have known that it would not work. But Damon had cancelled on her the previous night, and she had been desperate for _something_ to release the ache down below. Her cheeks were on fire as she shimmied out of her tight jeans and stepped out of them once they were pooled on the floor. Damon told her to sit back down before she could remove her panties.

He loved how she watched him with wide eyes, utterly terrified of what he was going to do next, as he crawled between her legs and lowed his mouth. He kissed her inner thigh at first, watched her shiver at the small contact, but stopped before touching her heat. This would be different, he thought with a smile. She thought he would pleasure her, make her orgasm over and over without a break, but he had something even better in mind. He made himself grow as still as he possibly could, let the anticipation build, and then struck with his fangs, burying them deep into her thigh. He heard her scream, but he knew her too well to believe that it was just in pain. She loved it when he bit her so close to her private part and he knew how to control her through desire.

Elena was shaking and gasping with all the sensations he caused within her, but she knew that she had to be quiet so not to wake the others in the house up. She wanted to scream for him just to do it, just to get naked too, but she knew that doing what she wanted would defeat the purpose of the exercise. She knew that he teased her like this as punishment for teasing him, but she knew she hadn't been this cruel to him.

**TBC**

A/N: Well? What do you think? I thought I might as well...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tease**

**4**

"Please... _Damon_... stop... stop... stop..." Elena whispered pleadingly, the pauses growing longer with each _stop_, as she struggled to control the spasms that were tearing mercilessly through her body. She was sorry for the tease that had begun this nightmare, she had told him that many times in the past few hours, but Damon was relentless in his torture and refused to listen to her pleas. Even as she shook and bucked, Damon continued to punish her with his tongue. "Please!" The scream came from her mouth with so much repressed need that it was like a screech from a wild animal. Her heart was throbbing so heavily in her ears that he must be able to hear it too.

"You _don't_ want me to stop, Elena." he told her confidently from between her legs, "Stop bitching." He was going to make her think twice before pleasuring herself in the future, by the time he was done with her. He knew what to do with his mouth to make her _beg_.

"Damon!" she called out as another orgasm came over her, sending her to a place Stefan had never brought her to before. She wanted more, but she didn't. She wanted him to stop, but she would die if he did. With all these conflicting desires fighting for dominance inside her, she felt as though anything he gave her would be what she wanted.

There was a knock at the door and the vibrations of Damon's growl almost sent her over the edge all over again. "Not... now..." she managed to call through the ecstasy at whomever was at the door. She couldn't help but give a little yelp as his tongue ventured far into her. _Please don't let it be Bonnie_, was her first thought Her second thought was that if it was Stefan she would be saved. "Is everything all right in there? Should I call someone, the police?" The accented voice continued in a more timid tone.

Damon raised his moist face, smiled wickedly at Elena's blazing cheeks. "C'mon in..." he told the woman at the door, tracking her movements by sound as she used her key-card to enter without once taking his eyes from Elena's. The cleaner gasped at the sight of the naked woman sprawled in front of the equally naked man, turned to leave, but got no further than putting one shaking hand on the door handle before a hand went to either side of her waist.

"Why don't you join us, Marie?" he asked smoothly after taking a peak at the name tag pinned at her breast. He turned her around, she was so petite that it was an easy thing to do, and held her face still as she struggled against him. "We needed a third participant for a real _managé a tois_, and you look perfect..." His eyes were blazing with the power he was using to compel her, and he could see that in only a matter of seconds he had her under his control.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tease**

**5**

Damon moaned into her mouth as he kissed and sucked on her already swollen lips. The room was already full of the smell of sex and sweat, but he was sure _Marie_ would do her job and make sure no evidence remained. He'd never been so sated, drunk with passion, before with any woman like he was with now with Elena. He could hardly think about, or see, anything else that wasn't Elena as she kissed and nibbled his neck with deliberate little bites that drove him even faster to a climax like nothing before it. He knew that if it was anyone but her atop him he would not feel this high.

Out of the corner of his eye, his right one, he saw the hispanic girl slowly making her way to the door—an escape she hoped—but before she could get close enough to even reach for the handle he was there and growling at her. She needed to know who was in charge. Her face paled visibly and her dark eyes widened in terror as his face became that of the vampire; he could see himself relfected in the shine of her eyes and could feel the ache begin in his jaw. The vampire wanted to rip out her throat, but the more rational, more human part of him knew that it would only complicate things. What to do, what to do?

"Leave her alone, Damon." Elena commanded, behaving as though oblivious to his monsteroua face. She knew that he would never _really _hurt her, not after the moments they'd shared since meeting eachother, but a little bit of the fear she tried to suppress snaked into her. Damon would never attack her... would he? He'd sometimes acted as though he really cared for her, but was it just that, an act? A performance for his brother's sake? What _really_ was there to stop him from using her and then throwing her away?

Damon removed his hand from where it had been gripping the collar of the cleaner's uniform and roared in what sounded like pain. "Get out!" he told her harshly, his blood-lust hardly restrained at all. "Run!" he commanded her, his snarl like that of a jaguar or a tiger—something big with big teeth. If she didn't get out of here in the next few seconds, his control would slip and he would end up tearing her apart limb from limb. He pushed her to at the door and watched as she feebily opened and closed it behind her.

"What's wrong with you, Damon?" Elena asked, still too sore to get to her feet and too weary of him to come any closer anyway. She couldn't understand what could make him behave like this—she had thought she'd fixed him, but it seemed to only have made him worse. The Damon she had first met was full of darkness and torment, she had made him see the light, but not his black soul was even more opaque and unreachable. She doubted that anything she said to him now would make a difference to his mood, and that scared her more than anything.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked in a low voice. "Oh, _Elena_." He did not say what he meant, but his tone implied that she was missing more than she knew. He pulled his cellphone out of a pocket in the jeans thrown over the back of a chair at an amoir and began scrolling through something—probably the address book. His smile crooked, he lifted the phone to his ear. "Brother..." he said, his eyes on Elena the whole time. "Have you recieved the audio file I sent you?" Elena's insides froze and terrible feeling errupted in her belly. "You have? Great. What do you—" but he was interrupted by Stefan, if it really was him, who spoke in a voice so loud that even Elena could hear it across the room.

"What audio file?" Elena demanded to know, though she had a sinking feeling she already knew. His _damn phone_ probably had a voice recorder and Damon had made sure it caught her voice each time she called his name. Why hadn't she just taken the punishment, because she was sure that iy _was _a punishment.

What had he done now?

Damon ended the call without saying goodbye, and he was sure that Stefan was still raving into his own phone oblivious, and tried not to feel bad about what he had done. The bitch deserved it for teasing him like she had, making him want her with a rabid hunger, making it so he thought of no one else. It was because of her that he hadn't found pleasure with any other woman since the incident, though he had tried to get over her. He would not feel bad about what he had done.

"I'm sure he'll love hearing my name coming from your lips...over and over... screaming my name..."

"Shut the fuck up, Damon!" Elena roared herself. She was _so _angry that her body didn't even register the pain as she got to her feet. Damon raised an eyebrow but straightened reflexively. As if auditioning for a part in a zombie film, Elena stumbled over to him with one foot dragging on the capet and the other pushing her towards him. "I will _never_ forgive you for this, Damon. When I was in my bedroom that night..." she faught to keep the flush from turning her whole face red, "I was thinking of _Stefan. _I don't know how you could ever think it was about _you_."

His smile suddenly seemed strained. "Then what was with you calling my name?"

She couldn't think how to answer that so she forced herself to go to her pile of clothes on the floor. Damon was silent, not commenting on her nudity like he would have normally, but his silence was full of the things she knew he was thinking. She manged to put on her underwear without a problem, but she struggled with her jeans. They weren't ripped or stained like she feared they would be, but they were tight and with her injured leg she found them impossible to get in to. She tried to balance on one foot and put them on that way but as soon as she lifted her bad leg to put it in the trouser-leg she felt herself lose balance. She scrunched her eyes closed and waited for the pain.

Damon moved at vampire speed to intercept her fall and caught her just as the toe of her injured foot made contact with the ground. He instantly condemed himself for not being fast enough as soon as she began to whimper, and he automatically tried to make up for it. He gathered her clothes in one arm and guided her to the bed with the other.

Elena watched as he co-ordinated one leg to each trouser with the same curiosity as an owner might approach it's rabid dog, unsure whether it was going to bite. It was only after he pulled them to mid thigh that he finally looked into her face. "Do you need my assistance in getting up?" He was almost afraid of an answer. Something had happened to Damon, something happened to soften him, but it seemed too much to hope that regreted anything. She knew Damon Salvatore, and knew that he had wanted _this_ for a long time. He had made it no secret, his desire to have her, so there should be no reason why shr should be suprised.

There was a rage building inside of him that threatened what little control he had over his actions. It was _always_ Stefan, wasn't it? Katherine (Even now the name brought him nothing but pain) had always preferred his brother, though he had been too blinded by infatuation to see it at the time, and he shouldn't have expected Elel, the dopelganger, to be any different. Why should they want him, after all, what did he have to offer that Stefan did not? _Danger. _He was tierd of playing games.

He ripped the jeans off her again, leaving only tatters of fabric to fall to the floor, and had her pinned to the bed in the next moment. There was no reason why he should hold back any of the lust that had, at times, driven him to madness. No more teasing, taunting her with threats; He was going to have her whether she wanted it or not.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tease**

**6**

Even he was panting as he pushed himself in and out of her, and Damon didn't need to breathe. He grunted with each thrust, black hair flying in all directions as he drove his body against her's with the frantic need of the starved. He hadn't lived a celebate life, he wondered what one called the opporsite, but it felt as though the pleasure he had felt with the _thousands_ of other women he had been only a flicker to this inferno of desire. He pulled away from her and got to his knees at her feet.

Elena's screams of anguish and agony came out as only air as Damon left a trail of fang marks along her thigh. What he was doing was _so _painful that she could hardly inhale enough air to breathe before screaming it back out again. He was relentless, imprinting himself onto her skin like a tatoo, only wincing as the pitch of her pleas for him to stop went higher and higher still. He sat back in satisfaction and watched blood seap from the wounds. Written on her thigh was his name, written in bloody red, jagged letters – a perminent reminder, he liked to think. That was the nice thing about human's – they scarred.

She would be writhing in pain on the floor if she hadn't been fixed to the chair by steel clamps that were so tight that she was amazed that she could still feel her fingers and toes. The one's around her ankles were the tightest, which went to show that Damon knew her strengths and weaknesses better than she dared to fear. She doubted very much that he had suffered _this _while watching her, but she doubted saying as much to him would help her in any way. He'd probably hurt her more, just because he knew that she minded it.

"Tell me you're sorry," Damon told her blandly, slapping her cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't want to hear some half-hearted apology," he saw her eyes narrow, "I want you to say it like you mean it..." he came so close to her that his breath brushed loose hair from her face. He smiled in a frightening way, his teeth glistening in the dark, ""... You _do_ mean it, don't you?"

She knew better after her last round of abuse. "Yes..." she answered his last question first, which she was a mistake even before the contempt in his eyes grew. "... I'm sorry..."

He struck her. "Not good enough, Elena..." he sang, giving her another hard kiss, "Not _nearly _good enough. Again..." He beat her several more times before he was satisfird with her tone. He refused to allow her tears to affect his progress with her, but her words were less clear when she was crying and he had to make her repeat herself a number of times just to hear what she was saying. He could taste blood in her mouth now when he kissed her and he found that it was his favourite.

"Please, Damon, this hurts..."

"Yeah? So does my—"

An inhuman growl errupted from behind the door, and a moment later Stefan appeared weilding a witch and a stake. He hadn't needed anything more than his brute strength to break down the door, but he had prepared himself well for the fight that would come soon. He hadn't wanted to endanger her, but Bonnie had still insisted that she wanted to help. He didn't know whether she knew the terrible truth, that compared to Damon's power Stefan's was nothing, but it was too late for her to go home now. He would try to protect her, but there was always the chance that she could be killed for nothing more than standing with him against Damon.

"Step away from her, Damon." Stefan warned in his most threatening voice, his face becoming more vampiric with each second that the two brother's locked gazes, and Bonnie appeared behind him from the shadows.

She stood confidently, her black hair blowing around in the breeze, clutching a leather bound volume to her chest. Even she balked a bit at the sight of Elena looking defenceless and in pain, and she had seen her share of horrible scenes. There was nothing of the confident Elena she knew in her eyes; it was as if she had been stripped, emotionally, right down to the core. What this monster done to her to make her look so helplessly afraid?

"No, Stefan, don't come any closer..." Elena tried to say, and her voice was no louder than a whisper. The leaves high up in the canopy made more noise from where they stood than Elena's weak voice. She wondered how Damon had abused her in just the short time that he had had her at his mercy.

"I can save you, love, believe that..." he replied, sounding more confident of himself with each word. He took another step towards her but got no further than that. In an instant he was blocked from going any further by a strong, lean body that he knew as well as his own – which meant he would expect to lose if they faught. Damon had allways been the better fighter, even when they were human, and becoming a vampire made him a thousand times more dangerous. If there was a fight, he knew he could never win.

"Why did you bring Bonnie? She has nothing to do with this." Damon's voice was deseptively calm, but concern was laced in with the words. He could be as monsterous as he liked if it was just Stefan, him, and Elena, but not with Bonnie. For some strange reason, which he was sure had nothing to do with him at all, he knew she expected him to do the wrong thing – and he had never much liked anyone's expectations.

"I came just incase you gave Stefan or Elena any trouble," she thrust out her chin in defiance to whatever rebuke Damon might be planning to throw at her. When Stefan had come to her for help, she had been more than ready to meet Damon head on in any battle there might be over Elena. It was her duty as one of Elena's closest friends to do all she could to free her from Damon's clawed grasp. "There won't be any trouble, will there?"

Damon smiled as if he found her question quite funny. "What, me?" he asked, thrusting a finger to his chest. "No, Bonnie Bennet. There will be no need for you to wave those magic fingers..."

"Did you enjoy that snippet of our evening I sent you, Stefan?" he said next, pointedly changing the subject. "It is one of my favourite pieces of music, but then I'm biased aren't I?" He smiled wickedly and shot a single glance Elena's way.

Stefan did not look her way though, choosing instead to have his focus remain on his brother. He wouldn't reveal to Damon how listening to his and Elena's passion had made his crush the phone in his hand and punch a large dent in the wall. But he hadn't believed it could be real until he had seen the shame on Elena's face. Was she ashamed that she had let him fuck her, or did she enjoy it? Was she guilty?

"Stefan, it's not like you—" Elena began, but one dark look from him shut her up. Damon's hand keeping her back loosened enough that she could break his hold if she had wanted to, but for the first time since she had first spoken to him, she did not know how Stefan would reacr to her if she came any closer.

Bonnie watched in disgust as Damon moved behind Elena and took hold of a breast in each hand, squeezing them and rolling them about in his hands. It was disgusting, the way she just allowed him to do these things, and she wondered if she should jusr leave. This was not her fight, her struggle. This had been going for centuries, ever since Katherine had set the two brother's against each-other in the fifteenth century.

"Please, Stefan," Elena whimpered, her head back and her eyes closed. From the minute tremors that shook her, she was fighting not to feel anything at all, but could not help herself from feeling pleasure at his rough handling of her.

"Damon, if you don't stop right now..."

"You'll do what?" Damon laughed. "Hit me with your death glare? Sorry, Brother, that doesn't affect me at all..." He kissed Elena again, partly because he wanted to, but partly to show that he could. Like on the recording, Elena made little sounds, like moans of pleasure but now Stefan realised were sounds of a different emotion. That muffled sound was passion, it was a moan of despair.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Tease**

**7**

"Why have you done this, what possible reason could you have for abusing Elena? I thought you-" His voice was demanding, strong for once, and he knew that it threatened Damon in some way. If he had thought that Stefan would just back down, he was going to be disappointed. _No one_ treated Elena the way his brother had, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch as he broke her spirit. Her spirit was what made her who she is and without it she was not Elena Gilbert—his love. He knew what it was like to be hopeless.

Damon's dark-as-onyx eyes flashesd brightly the moment he interrupted Stefan's no doubt heroic speech. He didn't need to hear again how saint Stefan was right and he was wrong. He knew he was right and didn't feel like defending himself against whatever petty accusations Stefan wanted to throw at him. He didn't care what anyone thought because their opinions meant nothing to him. He hadn't been _abusing_ Elena, in his own opinion. He had been teaching her a lesson, punishing her for her wicked temptations. What did it matter that she hadn't been thinking about him? She still deserved to suffer for her crime, and Damon would make sure she did.

"It's always you!" he snapped out, uncontrollable in his rage, "Even after _everything_ I have done, the blood I shed for both of you, I still am not good enough!" He was quickly losing control of the situation. This was not supposed to happen; he had thought that once he had her alone, truly alone, she would reveal to him how she really felt... and she had. She had never loved him, but he was in love with her, even now. Even now she was all he could focus on in the world. In his rage, his brain was running on automatic, and he had taken hold of Elena's hair, meaning to use it as a leash, and instead tearing a large clump of hair from her scalp ruthlessly. It was Bonnie who made the first sound though, and it almost made him turn to her. Almost—but not quite.

"Oh god!" she screamed, as if it were her own hair gripped in his hands instead of Elena's. There was nothing of strong, sometimes ruthless, Bonnie that he had come to admire, despite himself. When she finally turned from the devestation that was Elena's nearly hairless scalpe, her eyes were full of shadows and her mouth seemed on the cusp of saying something. Her eyes narrowed but still she was silent.

A flicker of some other emotion crossed his expression, but it was quickly smothered by the arrogance that was his sheild from any eyes that judged him and his defence against anyone that was looking for a chink in his armor. He looked down at the clump of hair in his hands, wondering if he could place it back on her head and it would reattach. He hadn't meant to do this, but he couldn't have said he was sorry for it either. At least now she knew that he meant business. "Are you going to behave?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded mutely, still with a little defiance in the line of her shoulders, but there was plenty of time for her to become completely obedient.

"Good-girl." He threaded his fingers together and steepled them to his lips in a gesture that clearly said that this was going better than he had ever imagined. "As for your question, Stefan... You know how I feel about Elena. While we might not have had the best start, I do believe that the end will be, won't it Sweetheart?" When she did not answer immediately he gave a savage kick to her side. "Won't it?" he repeated, the words _I'll keep kicking you until I hear you say it _went unsaid.

"No." she said defiantly, thrusting her chin out fearlessly. She would not bow down to Damon, whatever he did next as Bonnie muttered something under her breath.

"Oh, Elena..."

Stefan watched, frozen, as Damon grasped Elena by the throat forced her to thr ground. Before Stefan could intercept him, Damon was straddling Elena and was forcing her trousers down her legs and unzipping his own trousers. He wouldn't, would he?

Bonnie's faint mumblings turned ito audible words as the magic from the spell built and built in the air around her. Stefan resisted the impulse to go to her, to question what was happening, because the vibrations radiating from her made an ache begin in the depths of his brain. The power was strong, and he was suprised that Damon hadn't yet noticed it. Before Damon could do more than adjust his trousers, a green pulsing energy burst through the air and forced him back and away from the shaking Elena.

She did not move for what must have been an entire minute, while Stefan subdued the significantly weakened Damon and Bonnie kept the power strong enough to restrain Damon until Stefan was free to deal whatever vengence he saw fit,

"You'll pay for that, witch!" he roared, unable to break Stefan's hold on him and furious that he had been denied his prize. That had been maybe his best chance, his last chance, a tease, of having Elena the way he liked most. Because of Bonnie he had lost that chance. She needed to pay.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Tease**

**8**

The effect of the spell made his movements easier to track, but he still managed to get her despite his almost human slowness. Bonnie forced the lines of the spell to spill from her mouth, even as the fear gripped her heart and squeezed all the air from her lungs. If she stopped before the she spoke the entire spell, all this would have been for nothing.

Damon's strong grip went around the wrists that held the volume and the pressure he put on the bones of her fingers was deliberately painful. As she was reading, she did not scream but once the spell was completed the sound she made was full of the pain that no one should have to endure. She was in so much pain that she kept her eyes squeezed shut even when Damon swore in Italian, Portugese, and finally English. His body was ridged with pain as his bones began to burn his flesh. He clutched his head with one hand, Bonnie's leg with the other, and curled himself into a ball on the ground.

Elena had had her face buried in Stefan's shirt since he had wrapped his arms around her what felt like a long time ago, and was probably only a minute, but at the sound of Bonnie's anguish she raised her head. The last lines of the spell came out as tortured cries as Damon's jaw bit down on her leg and brought her to the ground. She watched as blood spurted from Bonnie's serated anterior artery and pooled on the floor. She returned her head back into Stefan's chest, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help her friend.

The last word of the spell left her lips as a sigh, as her body went into shock. Damon had eaten away at most of flesh on her leg until finally he had torn muscle with his teeth, collapsing the leg just as surly as a well placed kick to the knees. Bonnie fell to the ground, her body spasming uncontrollably, her eyes wide in shock. Damon's jaw relaxed and he dropped the flesh to the floor from where it had been hanging from his mouth. The witch deserved to lose her leg for what she had done to him.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed, motioning as if to stand and go to her, but Stefan kept her down and at his side. She struggled against him but his grip on her was relentless. Although Stefan was much, much weaker than Damon, even on a bad day, he was ten times stronger than Elena could ever be. Maybe she hadn't thought that Damon would _really_ hurt her friends, or that his dangerous edge was real, but seeing this made her wonder what had kept her back. She could have stopped him if she had just done what he wanted of her in the first place, and so it was her fault and everyone knew it. If there was anything she could do to make this situation better, she would do it.

"Please, Damon, stop!" it was her last resort, pleading with Damon, and she had tried everything else she could think of short of kissing him. While she was desperate to find a way to end Bonnie's torture, she would not make herself vulnerable in her place. It was not that she valued her own life any more than she valued Bonnie's, it was just the thought of putting herself in the line of fire, as it were, that stopped her from doing the right thing. She knew it was the right thing to sacrifice herself instead, since she had begun this whole mess, but her body refused to take orders. Instead of going to her side, all Elena did was watch as Damon bit down on her friend's neck.

"Bad things happen when you tease a vampire, sometimes." Damon growled, blood and gore dripping from his crimson lips and dagger-like incisors. "Sometimes they happen even when you're not teasing, Elena..." And he let the lifeless form in his arms fall to the ground, unmoving. "But know this, princess, I never tease. You must have known that I would kill her, and yet you did nothing. How disappointing..." He smiled, showing all his bloodstained, but perfect sharp teeth.

End

A/n: sorry it stopped so abruptly, and sorry it didn't have any real M stuff (Though the story could never be rated T) I just don't have the will to write this story anymore.


	9. PART 2 Chapter 1

PART TWO

4 Months Later

**THE TEASE**

**9**

Elena shrugged off her bag and sat heavily on the bed. All through school today she had been stuck thinking about Damon, but was unable to tell Stefan anything. He had asked her, of course, but the most she could think of to reply with was a shrug. Why did she seem so distant today? Shrug. Why did she avoid Stefan's eyes, even when he spoke to her directly? Shrug. If it had been anyone else but Damon, she would have told him, but Stefan would feel compelled to confront his brother despite anything she said. The same went for Bonnie; she would cast spell that would probably make things worse.

Her cell began to ring and her heart rose up into her throat, almost completely blocking her windpipe and suffocating her. A part of her, a big part, was tempted to walk from the room without ever looking at the screen, but before she could press the reject call button she caught sight of the screen's reflection in the dressing-table mirror directly opposite. Although the image was small enough to fit on a postage stamp, she recognised the wavy hair immediately and was only too eager to at last pick up. "Stefan? Stefan, where are you?" she asked hastily, thinking that she needed to hear his voice and not his brother's.

"Elena?" it was Stefan, but he seemed to be concerned about something, "Elena, is that you?"

"Yes!" she didn't mean to shout, but because she was so relieved she did anyway. "Is everything OK? Has anything happened?" The tightness in her stomach demanded that she know now—she needed to know that he hadn't done anything to her beloved. The beats of silence that followed seemed impossibly long as she waited for any sign that Stefan had heard her words. Nothing bad could happen to Stefan, there was no way that Damon would be so cruel, that was what she told herself.

"What's wrong, Elena?" He seemed all at once to be wary, as if he suspected she was hiding something from him. Maybe it was a special vampire ability or something, but she thought about asking him if he could sense her emotions down a phone-line. "I'm coming over, stay there."

"No! Stefan, not tonight!" but the line was already dead.

Despite how she knew she would find his company soothing, she did not want to be actively waiting for something to appear at the window, asking to come inside. She hugged her shoulders tightly and got down on her knees beside the bed, where she could not see the window. She just had to breathe, in and out, and she would be fine. She was safe from Damon; in here he could not hurt her. The phone rang again, and she picked up without looking at the caller ID, presuming that it was Stefan wanting to tell her he was sorry for hanging up. She waited a beat before saying anything into the eerie silence on the other end. "Hello?"

"Elena...?" it was Bonnie, her voice was raspy from her ruined throat and she sounded as cautious as she'd ever heard her before. In the four months since the "Accident", that was how they explained her wounds to the doctors at the hospital, every word she spoke was a pain.

She gripped the phone tighter and pressed it closer to her ear, whispering, "Bonnie? Who else would it be? You called my number. Was it by accident? Are you all right-do you need me to come over?" She wanted to believe that nothing else bad would happen to her friends because she was stupid enough to do the one thing that would get Damon's attention—tease him. The more she thought about it, the more mortified she felt. No matter how much she pleased with him, she knew that he would be happy to spread the word that he had caught Elena Gilbert touching herself. What he would refuse to believe was that she had never meant for it to be a flirtation.

What had she wanted out of it, though? She knew the answer at once and it made her curse out-loud into the still dark of her bedroom. She had wanted to feel the things that Damon had hinted at the first time they met, the pleasure, the overwhelming lust that was between them.

"Damon's outside my bedroom window," Bonnie's raspy voice was as tentative as Elena had ever heard it before. "He's not doing anything that I can see but... he winked at me!" She sounded flustered, but more annoyed than scared. At least that hadn't changed, even when the fear she must be feeling would be paralysing.

"Bonnie—whatever you do, don't let him inside!" The coldness was creeping into Elena's body more and more the longer she had to wait. Even though Bonnie was one of the few people in Mystic Falls that did not fall for Damon's charm, she knew that Damon was more than capable of wielding compulsion through a pane of glass. She did not doubt that he was there, because that was the way Damon operated. Attraction was his mode of attack.

**"As if I would..." she muttered, coughing blood into her hand. How stupid did Elena think she was, anyway? She was safe here in her bedroom.**

**The doorbell rang downstairs and both she and Elena heard it. They were both silent as they waited for what was inevitable. The door bell rang and Jamie, who had taken residence on the sofa downstairs, made his way down the hall to the front door. Bonnie's stomach clenched tightly as the hunger that she had seen in Damon's eyes a few moments before came back to haunt her.**

"Elena, what's happening?" the voice on the other end of the phone sounded uncharacteristically afraid, though not suprising considering the injuries. Elena tried to think of something comforting to say, but came up with nothing. She could not even try to imagine what she would be feeling if she was in Bonnie's situation, even though she was sometimes afraid of Damon too. What attracted Damon to her was the long "history" between them, but the simple truth was that she did not know him and what he was capable of as much as everyone seemed to believe.

**The footsteps stopped just outside her bedroom door and she felt the phone drop out of her hand. She was numb with fear and as helpless as a babe as Damon pushed the door open and stepped inside.**

**TBC**


	10. PART 2 Chapter 2

A/N: Hope it makes sense. Remember, part 2 is different than part 1 but still the same story

The Tease

10

The slow creak of the door opening in the hallway outside her room—it seemed to last forever—it would haunt Bonnie for the rest of her life, though she had imagined this situation before a thousand times. Irritation was what she had felt then, annoyance that Damon had come to _her_, but the imagining had been hollow because she had never, _ever_, thought it would happen. Now she sat on her bed, scrubbing the blood from her hands, waiting and waiting for a patricular shadow to materialize from the dimness beyond her bed. There had been no creaking from the floorboards outside, but she had always known that Damon could be very quiet... when he was stalking prey, or being a tease.

"Bonnie... oh, Bonnie..." he cooed, creeping closer to her with every second. If Elena wasn't going to play willingly, he would try to persuade her by showing her what her reluctance cost her friends. She was all about, he added the quotation-marks mentally, "friendship" and "protecting her friends from evil" _like him_, it would be only a matter of time before she came to him of her own freewill. He knew that Stefan would feel less inclined to interfear if he thought Elena wanted it, too. His stupid brother... for once his weakness in all things Elena would be an asset rather than a hinderance.

"Stop it, Damon. Don't come any closer, or I will be forced to do something that I would regret." she put her hands out before her as if that were any sort of protection. She _knew_, deep inside, knew that there was a spell to help her, but in her feverish brain she could not remember whay it was. If only she had the _Grimoir _she could send Damon back to where he belonged—one of the circles of hell. Despite how he threatened her now, she knew she would regret killng him because of what it would do to their relationship, and Elena herself. What would she prefer, Bonnie's death or Damon's?

"And what would you regret, Bonnie?" His voice was ironical, because he knew her answer would not make any difference.

"Killing you, I think I would regret it. But only because Elena would never forgive me," she continued more to herself than to Damon, "I value Elena's friendship."

"Sure you do. Are you sure that is the only reason?" He smiled his devilish smile at her and she saw the flash of glimering white teeth in the darkness. He was so confident, so sure of himself, that nothing she said would ever make him realise that he was doing the wrong thing. _The wrong thing_. This was beyond wrong and beyond frightening. He stood at the end of her bed and the dread was now a solid form in her stomach. What did he want, how far had he planned this out beforehand? She shuddered to think what he might have in mind for her tonight.

"I think you owe me."

Bonnie laughed, but there was a slight quiver in her voice. "And what would that be for? I owe you nothing, Damon. Leave me alone."

"I still want something from you, though..." he voice was a growl as his hands dipped beneath the covers and touched her calves, a hand on either leg. His eyes were on her's unblinkingly the whole time his long fingers massaged her skin. "Your skin is much smoother than Elena's," he purred, his arms now completely consumed by the duvet. He could almost reach her hips, but not quite and, grinning wildly, he ducked his head beneath the covers too. _Ah_, he thought, _this is much better._

"Why me!" she tried to make her exlaimation as quiet as possible because she the absolute last thing she wanted was someone coming in and finding a handsome vampire crawling all over her body. No, she thought, I will suffer this in silence... or as near as.

"Mmm..." Damon's tongue left a trail of wetness along the inside of her thigh. He tore her panties in half as if they were made of paper.

"_Stop it, Damon!_" she tried again, this time a little louder than before. She would deal with the consequences of waking everyone up later, if she had to, because she could not stand this. His touch on her most private area made her want to scream... because it felt so good. She hated that, hated the fact that he could make her feel pleasure even when she wanted him gone, but there was nothing she could do.

When Bonnie awoke, she found that everything was exactly how it should be, even the end of the bed where she had felt Damon climb on was unruffled. Had it been real, what had happened last night? Would it happen again? Did she want it to? _Yes, Yes, Yes._

TBC


	11. Part 2 Chapter 3

A/N: First off, I would like to apologise for making part 2, up to this chapter, Bamon. I will make this story Delena. Secondly, if you look back on the first part, Damon _did_ threaten to do things to Bonnie... and you know he always makes good on his word...

** PART 2**

**The Tease**

**3**

Elena sat on the bed, her fingers tapping idly against the screen of her mobile phone, thinking about what danger she had put Bonnie in through her own stupid actions. Was there any way she could protect her friend from whatever Damon had planned? Probably not, but if there was a chance that she could stop him she would risk it. The answerphone message she had left might make Bonnie worry that something was wrong, but atleast then Elena would hear her voice and know that she was alright. Just stitting here... waiting for a responce... it was the worst thing ever.

Ever since the 'incident', she refused to think of it as anything else, she hadn't even thought about touching herself. She thought about it now. What was the worst that could happen? Hadn't the worst thing ever happened already, what could be worse? Slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her jeans, past the soft barrier of her panties, she found the sweet place and rubbed. There was nothing _she _could do to stop Damon from doing what he liked, after all, and she had more than enough time before Stefan arrived later. Laying back, her hand still down her trousers, she closed her eyes and tried not to think of Damon, how it would feel for his fingers to be playing with her there.

The phone rang and her eyes opened slowly, groggy as she was from the climax she had just brought herself to. Slowly, she brought her free left hand across her body to pick up her mobile that lay on the table to her right. _This better be worth it_, she thought, losing her rhythm a little. She pressed the accept call button and brought the phone to her ear. "Yes?" She murmured. She onl had to wait a beat before she had an answer. It took her a moment, and she recognised whose voice it was on the other end of the line. "Bonnie?" she asked, though she doubted that it coud be anyone else.

"Elena," she heard Bonnie gulp thickly, "whatever you do, do not try to find me. It's too dangerous. Damon—"

She waited for Bonnie to cotinue speaking, but she realised too late that the line was dead. She put down the phone after listening to dead air for perhaps a minute, because her mind was frozen. She could not think past the revulsion in her stomach. Was this how Damon was going to play it, then? Did he think that by _kidnapping_, that was the conclusion she had come to, her best friend that she would just _come_ to him like a well-trained bitch? If he thought that he was correct. There was no way that she would just abandon Bonnie to whatever fate awaited her, no way in hell.

Damon ripped the phone off of her and through it across the room with such velosity that the plastic case of the reciever cracked on contact with the wall. He would have to buy a new phone, then, but he would do that later. First, it was time for lesson one in the Damon Salvatore School of Good-little-witches-should-know- how-to-behave. He smiled at Bonnie and she scowled back at him.

"Are you ready to begin learning?" he said, hitting his hand with a metallic ruler so that it made a delicious slapping sound, "Because I have been told only many a occasion that I am one of the best teachers in my field..."

From the moment that she knew the call had ended, Elena knew that she had to do something despite the warning to stay way, because she knew that this was all her fault. She _had_, it was her duty, to bring Damon to justice the only way she knew how. She knew in that moment that she was going to persuade him to let her friend go, or kill him. She would rather keep him alive.

"Stefan?" She held the phone closely to her ear, more tightly than usual because of the tension, as she spoke while trying not to let it show. The last thing Bonnie needed was Stefan to barge into wherever Damon was holding her, at least not without Elena beside him. They needed a plan, she needed to make one. "Can you come round—or can I come to you? I need your help with something..." She was purposefully being vague; she did not want her beloved to try and rescue Bonnie without her.

"Sure, Elena. Whatever you want... when?" he said.

"Now!" she could barely keep herself from bellowing down the phone. It wasn't Stefan's fault that Bonnie was in danger, it was her's. It was all her fault for The Tease, none of this would have happened if she had been more descreet, or she had given Damon what he wanted in the first place.

Stefan arrived less than five minutes later, knocking on her window so that he wouldn't have to risk being seen entering the house by anyone who might be watching. The moment she opened the window the words just came tumbling out. She told him about Damon, about his threat, about Bonnie, but she did not tell him about the tease. There was no way she was going to admit to her boyfriend that she was touching herself while thinking of his brother, and not him. She couldn't stand seeing the hurt in his eyes and wouldn't be able to answer thequestions he would no doubt ask when she had finished.

"We have to get her back, Elena. Who knows what he's doing to Bonnie right now?"

TBC


End file.
